


she took the train into the city but you're still here

by rivkael



Series: Heaven's Misadventures 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Giving Up, Heaven, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lucifer in the Cage, Lucifer is actually Sammael, Sadness, The Cage, god is nice, god talks LIKE THIS, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkael/pseuds/rivkael
Summary: Raphael finds themself alone. This isn't as surprising as they would hope.





	

Once upon a time, there was an archangel. They were the Healer, the redeemer. They were the _believer_.

After the defeat of the Darkness, the archangel spent all their time in the presence of their siblings and Father. They were loved, cherished, taught and led. It was happy. Five angels as close as feathers, joyous in every sense of the word.

But that was then.

This is now.

The archangel is alone now, has been for centuries. Their Father has left, their closest siblings are dropping like flies, and their younger ones are getting more dangerous by the second.

The last intact archangel is called Raphael.

They felt it when Lucifer fell ( _an unexpressed cry following; "Heylel!_ "). They felt it when Mîkhā'ēl was lost. They knew when Gabriel left (the exact moment she chose, they knew), and they _definitely_ felt it when Rivkael died. They watched Mîkhā'ēl kill himelf, and felt Gabby follow behind.

They gave in.

They gave up.

They **dived**.

Lucifer was the only one left, and only an echo of Sammael, but it was the best Raphael could get, the last reminder of better times.

They visited all four horsemen in the blink of an eye, gathered them, and bound them (except death of course, Raphael wasn't _stupid_ ) to reclaim their rings after they were gone.

Then Raphael spoke the words, and fell.

* * *

 

"Raphael. Oh God, Raph, please wake up." Someone was hovering around them, embracing them, shaking them. "Father, please, help them!"

Raphael stirred. They recognised that voice...

"Heylel?" They whispered, asked, hoped. "Is that you?"

"Oh, sibling." It _was_ Sammael. "It wasn't worth it, it really wasn't."

"Always worth it to be with you again." Raphael opened their eyes, and reached up to hug Sammael properly. "Heylel - Gabby and Mîka and Riqa - they-"

"I know, Raph, I know."

They held onto each other, shivering. They were alone.

And then-

[time stopped]

[*stops]

RAPHAEL. SAMMAEL

"Parent?" It's all Raphael can manage, before their parent scoops them both into His grace. "Parent, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT, BUT YOU ARE ABSOLVED NONETHELESS. MY HEALER, MY VISIONARY. YOU ARE ALONE.

"It's not fair." Though Raphael knows, maybe Sammael doesn't. Sammy must've felt the vibrations though. The whole universe shook when Rivkael died.

IT IS _NOT_ YOUR FAULT. SAMMAEL IS FORGIVEN. ALL OF YOU ARE PURE. SOON THE DAY WILL COME WHEN I REQUIRE ALL FIVE OF YOU ONCE MORE.

Raphael and Sammael are the last. They are alone, the eldest left, the leaders now Michael (Mîkhā'ēl) is gone.

Locked in a bloody cage.

WILL YOU COME WITH ME? THIS UNIVERSE WILL SOON DESTROY ITSELF. I CANNOT STAND TO SEE IT FALL. I MAY BRING MORE ANGELS ACROSS, SUCH AS POOR CASSIEL, BUT SOME OF MY CHILDREN HAVE DONE THE UNFORGIVABLE.

"I'll come." Sammael says immediately, wings (less than there should be, less than before) rising on shoulders in something like hope.

Raphael is guilty, sad and wants to cry. The cage seems to have melted away, but all those innocent humans, all those innocent angels they're leaving behind. "I- Can I be a human?" They ask. "I want to be human in the world, just for a lifetime. I want to vaguely remember, but be a human, then be an archangel again when I die."

He considers it. It's a good idea, but if Raphael leaves Sammael, the angel will only fall to pieces again. ONLY IF SAMMAEL AGREES TO DO IT TOO.

Sammael shrugs easily. "It is a good idea. I think we should. But can we be siblings? Twins, best friends or even lovers, but we have to be close."

He smiles. His children will be fine. IT SHALL BE DONE


End file.
